1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for sharing cache in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include various types of computer memory, each of which has differing access times. In order to make use of quick access memory, many computing systems implement a cache which ideally contains the most frequently accessed data. In a cached environment, direct attached cache provides the best performance with respect to latency. Non-volatile memory can be used in this space for the cache and is less expensive than DRAM, but is still expensive enough so that over provisioning the direct attached cache to cover all possible workloads and all hotspot sizes is not economical.